Individuals often experience discomfort when sitting in one place for a prolonged periods of time. For instance, those people whose livelihood involves daily sitting for long periods in a vehicle such as a taxi, car, bus, truck, boat or airplane will often develop hemorrhoids and experience severe discomfort in the lower back and buttocks. People with hemorrhoidal problems can also experience discomfort while watching a ball game or similar event at a stadium.
A number of padding or cushioning devices have been developed in an effort to reduce back and hemorrhoidal pain brought about by sitting for a lengthy period of time. However, these devices have had little success as compared to the present invention.